The Pains We Share
by SKXZ
Summary: Fang makes Max's high school-life hell, he bullies and abuses her and she doesn't know why. She then discovers Fang has a sister who has an uncanny resemblance to her. Events begin to unfold but will this be able to bring Fang and Max close together? Read to find out... R&R! FAX (later chapters) WARNING! Some swearing. NO WINGS.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**Hey guys! So this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I am very excited to share it with you! I started reading the Maximum Ride series a while back and really loved it but it has been a while since I have read them and I don't really remember the characters that well... I'm sorry if there are any errors with the information in the story. But I hope you guys enjoy the story! I will upload new chapters whenever I can and hopefully my writing improves over time. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Maximum Ride or any of the characters used in this story.**

**A/N: This story is based on the characters of Maximum Ride except they aren't hybrids (so they are completely normal teenagers) and is set in high school. My tense and grammar may be bad... I will work on trying to improve it. Like I said before it is my first fanfic and I hope you guys can support me by giving me reviews and constructive criticism. I will try to update as regularly as I can and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**TITLE: The Pains We Share**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Maximum Ride-16 years old**

**Fang-17 years old**

**Angel-16 years old**

**(More characters will come in later)**

**CHAPTER 1- The Beginning **

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, it was already morning. I turned onto my side and the bruises and cuts on my arms and stomach screamed in pain. I let out painful sigh. Did I really have to go to the hell hole? I wanted to defend myself but I couldn't, I'm just no match against a guy of his height and build, he's just way too strong. Why did he hate me so much? He told me every time he saw me he felt like puking. He said I didn't deserve to live on this planet , that I didn't deserve to exist at all. Why? What had I done? It was like I had taken something from him, something he could not get back. Like I was ruining his life by appearing before him. I was a normal 16 year old girl who went to school like most other 16 year old. I was quiet and kept to myself and never tried to attract attention, yet as soon as he saw me when I moved to the school, he lashed out at me asking me what I did to _her_.

I slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I unbuttoned my pyjama top and stood in front of the mirror. The bruises on my stomach were horrendous. Shades of brown and purple covered my stomach and cuts were scattered across it. I took the rest of my pyjamas off and headed into the shower. The warm water slid down my entire body. At first the cuts and gashes stung but then slowly after they numbed and I felt pain free again. After my shower I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I pulled my jumper on top cover all the present bruises on my arms, I didn't want my mother to see.

I headed downstairs into the kitchen where mum was making breakfast for me. "Morning mum!" I said to her in the happiest voice I could.

"Good morning sweetie. Ready for school?" she asked still frying the bacons and eggs.

"Yup!" I said almost too happily. What I really wanted to say was "yea sure why not? I'm just gonna come back with more cuts and bruises" but I couldn't I didn't want to worry her. I'm old enough now I can take care of myself.

Mum handed me the plate with bacon, egg and buttered toast. It looked so good and smelt even better. I ate breakfast pretty quickly and kissed my mum goodbye before leaving for school.

* * *

The bus pulled up at the gate of my school and everyone pushed to get off. I was always the last one off and I thanked the bus driver who would always give me a sweet smile before driving off. And then I set foot into hell. I walked through the gates of the school and headed to my first class, English. I really hope I wouldn't run into him this early in the morning. "Hey bitch!" I heard the familiar voice come from the other end of the corridor.

"Oh shit!" I said in a low whisper. What do I do I thought to myself. I needed to head in that direction to go to my locker to get my books. Argh! Farout I thought. What should I do? And then I thought, what's the worst that could happen? He'd probably just slap me. I headed towards him. And arrived in front of my locker the same time he did. "Morning Max! Not trying to avoid me today slut?" he said with an evil grin.

I just looked at him. "What? Not gonna speak now? you know it's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you!" he yelled in an angry tone. This wasn't looking too good.

"Move, I need to open my locker," I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"What did you say bitch?" he asked in an almost surprised voice. I was surprised too. Did I really want him to kill me? I couldn't take back what I said. No, I did't want to. But I was frozen in fear, too scared to move. He was gonna slap me wasn't?

*SLAP*

My gaze dropped to the floor. I knew it. He hit me across the face so hard I could feel face swelling up right then and there. The stinging and burning sensation made my eyes begin to well up. I couldn't cry I told myself, I had endured much much worse. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me to the floor. The impact was so painful. The bruises and cuts I received previously began to hurt again. I was in so much pain. Everyone in the corridor stopped and stared at the situation. No one ever helped anyone that was being bullied or beat up by Fang; if you did you were making a death wish. "Why don't you say it again bitch?" he said tauntingly. I really wanted to but the words were stuck in my throat.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

Thank god school started. He crouched down beside me. "We'll finish our little conversation some other time. How 'bout you come to the roof at recess? You better be there unless you want me to really hunt you down." he whispered into my ear. Then he got up and headed to our English room. I know right? Tell you what's worse, he's in ALL my classes. Everyone began dispersing and suddenly a hand appeared in front of me. I looked up, "are you okay?" she asked. I stared at her blue eyes which were pale and vivid. It was like looking into a dream. She had long curly hair and the face of an angel.

"Yes I'm fine." I said while grabbing onto her hand as she pulled me up.

"Name's Angel." She said with a bright smile. "What's yours?"

"Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max." I said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Cool name! I'm new here and I have English in room 12, do you mind showing me where that is?" she asked.

"That's my class. We can go together."

"Awesome! By the way are you okay? That guy is he your boyfriend? Did you guys get into a fight? He beat you up pretty badly. Is he like a girl-basher?" she asked as I opened my locker and took my English books out.

I stayed silent. "Sorry I didn't mean to ask so many questions I just wanted to help a friend that's all" she said.

"A friend? You think of me as a friend and we have barely known each other for 5 minutes." I said almost angry.

"Yea, what's wrong with that? Just 'cause you got bullied doesn't mean I want to stay away from you. You're strong Max, I can see it and we can stay together and help each other out. You look smart anyway." She said in a tone that told me not to argue with her. For once after moving to this school I felt happy, warm and loved. Angel, she seemed like an amazing person.

"Okay. You're my first friend since I started high school." I told her. She didn't look too surprised and just smiled at me.

"Do you need to go get ice for your face or will you be okay?" she asked as she examined my swollen left cheek. "It looks really painful."

"Nah I'm fine. I've been through worse" I said smiling.

"Right... If it hurts I'll go to the clinic with you. Don't try and brush it off just tell me if it really hurts, kay?"

"Yup I will."

"Oh, I think this belongs to you, you must have dropped it when you were pushed," she said, handing me a photo. I was about to tell her it wasn't mine when I saw it but I was stunned for a second. Is that why she asked me if Fang was my boyfriend? In the photo there were two people, Fang and a girl sitting in his lap who looked exactly like me.

* * *

**Okay so that's Chapter 1. I know it is a bit short and a bit boring since its the intro but I really hope you guys liked it! I will try and post a new chapter up next week! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**See you soon! :)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2-Questions

**Hey guys! So I'm back with chapter 2 already! Haha, it's cause I haven't been too busy these last few days and I have so many ideas that I want to incorporate into this story. So yea... I hope more people can read this and please please please review! I would really appreciate it!**

**This chapter is quite short as well I'm really sorry but I will try and make the chapters in the future much longer! I will practice writing and hopefully the story gets a lot better and I am able to elaborate on my characters.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Maximum Ride-16 years old**

**Fang-17 years old**

**Angel-16 years old**

**Iggy-17 years old**

**Lissa-17 years old**

**(I'm hoping to add a few more characters soon!)**

**CHAPTER 2- Questions**

* * *

I stared at the photo unsure of how I felt. "Hey are you okay? Let's go, we're going to be late," Angel's voice came echoing through all the thoughts and questions that I had running through my head.

"Y-y-y-yea, let's go," I stuttered.

I slipped the photo into the breast pocket of my school shirt and buttoned it up making sure there was no way for the photo to fall out. Then Angel and I headed to English. We arrived at room 12 and Mr. Stone was already there. He didn't look too impressed that we were 2 minutes late. "Max, hurry up and grab a seat. You're late." he said in a stern voice. Then he turned to face Angel, "you must be Angel, is that correct?" he asked her.

"Yes sir that's me," she replied.

"Okay everyone, we have a new student joining us today, her name is Angel Wilson. I hope you guys can help her out and take her around the school to her classes." He said aloud to everyone. He turned back to her "go grab a seat please Ms. Wilson."

Fang was sitting in the seat I usually sat at and had his feet on the chair that was beside him. He gave me a look that said what bitch? I took your seat what are you gonna do about it? I ignored him and sat next to a girl who I don't remember ever seeing before. But then again since I kept to myself so much I probably just never noticed her.

The only seat that was left now was the seat next to Fang. Oh no I thought, Angel would have to sit next to him. I looked up at her as she walked pass and smiled weakly. She headed to where Fang was seated, "move your feet off the chair." I heard her say; I didn't want to look back. But then nothing else happened. I didn't hear Fang say anything. I turned around, wow he actually did as she asked him, that's crazy. Wait why was I so surprised? Even though he may have bullied people here and there they were mainly guys. Wait, they were all guys, I was the only girl.

English class passed by pretty quickly and so did science. Then it was recess. I had to go to the roof to meet Fang 'cause if I didn't he would find me and literally beat the shit out of me. Angel came up to me and asked "where are we gonna spend recess? Oh and can you give me your number please?"

"Ummm I have to go somewhere but ehhhh… give me your number and I will call you once I'm done." I said handing my phone over to her.

"Okay all done, don't be too long! I will probably just stay in the library," she said handing my phone back. I waved goodbye to here and headed towards the roof of the building.

Okay so a few things about the roof of our school's main building. Firstly it's actually out of bounds and no one is meant to go up there. Secondly the door that leads out to the rood is normally locked and I have no idea how the hell Fang manages to open it. And thirdly if we were caught up there we'd be expelled. So yeah… I know all these rules yet I'm going up there, quite stupid of me huh? I've been up there a number of times and nothing good has ever come out of it. He always either always beats me or locks me up there. I was so close to getting caught but he let me out that time. It was weird. That was a while back but I remember that day I thought of him so differently but like the idiot I am I was wrong.

But today I wanted to go up there I had a reason to. That photo. I was gonna get some answers.

I climbed the stairs at a steady pace and made it to the top. I looked around making sure there was no one before opening the door and heading onto the roof. *Cough cough cough* OMG the smoke stinks. Oh yea and did I mention Fang always comes up here to smoke? It's disgusting. I used the sleeve of my jumper to cover my nose and walked in the direction of where the smoke was coming from. I turned the corner and there he was with Lissa and Iggy. Him and Lissa each had a cigarette and were just smoking away. Iggy on the other hand laid there with a book on his face, if I had to take a guess he was probably sleeping. Lissa was known as the red-haired wonder at our school, all the guys wanted her cause she was so hot. I thought differently. Iggy was like the strong silent type and I guess that's why all the girls love him. I do have to admit myself that he is pretty good looking but since he was friends with Fang I didn't really wanna know him.

"So you came?" He asked as he exhaled smoke.

"What's this bitch doing here? This place is ours." Lissa complained to Fang.

"Babe, go back downstairs first I'll come down after we solve our problem." He said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She got up and left but Iggy stayed there. There was a moment of silence and then came Iggy's voice from under the book. "Don't worry Fang I'm here to make sure you don't go out of control."

Fang got up and walked towards me. I stood there. For once I wasn't scared, I felt like I had the power and I was in control. But then yet again I was wrong. He stopped in front of me and placed the still lit cigarette on my left collarbone. I felt a raging pain overcome my body. "ARGHHHH!" I screamed almost in tears as I dropped to the floor grasping my collarbone.

"That's for what you said to me this morning, learnt your lesson yet?" he questioned with a smirk.

Even though I was in so much pain I still had the photograph and he was going to answer the questions I had for him. I got back on my feet and faced him. He raised his hands and was ready to slap me when I pulled out the photograph. He stopped in the midst of his action and dropped his arm.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" he asked ready to snatch it away.

"I will be asking the questions from now on and you will answer me. This photo seems rather important to you and if you don't give me answers I will burn this image before your eyes," I raged. I think it may have startled him but I was more startled by what I had just said. But I couldn't stop I was so angry and confused, I just wanted answers.

"Who is she and why does she look exactly like me? Is she your ex that left you and because I look like her your taking out all your hatred for her on me? Answer me!" I yelled. He just stood there but what surprised me most was tears began rolling down his cheek. I was stunned. The almighty Fang was crying, in front of ME? Was this real? I didn't know what to do. Should I apologise and give the photo back? Wait what? No! I can't do that, not after all the pain and suffering he has caused me. The last year after moving here my life has been a living nightmare. I can't sympathise him just 'cause he is crying. He didn't sympathise me when I was in pain and crying. I didn't know what to do. I was about to turn around and leave when he spoke.

"The girl in the photo, she's my sister."

* * *

**Short chapter wasn't it? But don't worry! I'm working on the next chapter already. Hopefully i will update another chapter within the next week if I receive 5 reviews! So GO GO GO REVIEW!**

**Thanks for the support guys! HAHA See you guys soon! :)**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3-Pain and Despair

**I'm back! Chapter 3! I'm also halfway through Chapter 4 so that should be up soon as well. I also find it better when I write shorter chapters so although I did say I'd try and make my chapters longer it doesn't look like its gonna happen. BUT to make up for that I will post as regularly as I can. :)**

**It is a bit slow but I promise it will get more interesting! Thanks for all those who have complimented my story I am very grateful! Please review!**

**ENJOY!**

**No other characters have been added in this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 3- Pain and Despair**

* * *

I froze. Wait what, did I hear that right? His sister? He had/has a sister? More importantly why does HIS SISTER look EXACTLY like ME? My legs felt weak like they were going to give way any moment. I felt sick. Was this a dream? I didn't know how to react. I felt my heart sink and my palms became very sweaty. "Did you s-s-say that the g-g-girl in the photo is y-y-your s-s-sister?" I stuttered, barely able to get that sentence out.

"Yes that's what I said!" he said angrily. I looked up at him. You could tell he was trying tremendously hard to fight back his tears. "Yes I had a sister and no one knows except for Iggy. No one was meant to know!"

Wait but why I thought? I was too afraid to ask. He looked like he was in so much pain. I wonder what happened to her.

"She died in an accident two years ago," he answered as if he was reading my mind.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," I replied.

"Yea damn right! You should be sorry, in fact you should be MORE than sorry! That's the reason I hate you so much! You look exactly like her and your alive while she's dead. She didn't deserve to die and yet she did. She was only 14! How is this world even fair?!" He was so enrage yet I could feel the pain he was feeling. My heart ached but I didn't say anything.

"Can I have the photo back now? That's the last thing I have of her, that's the only I have left that reminds me of my family. She was the last of my family I had left soo give it back... please." he said stretching his hand out.

Slowly I placed the photo into his hand. "Please don't tell anything you've heard from me today and I will promise to leave you alone from now on. Try not to appear in front of me at school cause every time I see you I am still disgusted by your face. Trust me, let this out and you will see what I am really capable of." Then without another word he left.

* * *

**FANG's POV**

The overwhelming pain from that night had returned. She was everything I had hoped she wasn't. The exact same as Maya. How did she get the photo?! She was never meant to find out about Maya. Now she knows my one and only weakness. Dammit! Why did I have to meet her? Maya and her could have been mistaken as twins. The first day she came I thought I was seeing things, like it was Maya's ghost haunting me, telling me it was my fault she died. Every time she spoke it was like hearing Maya it was insane. I could hear the last words Maya had said to me. "It's alright. Don't blame yourself Fang. I love you."

My head was pounding, it pounds everytime I hear that voice. It's so painful. That's why I am abusive towards her because she tortures me in ways that can't be seen. I didn't want bad things to happen to her, it was like I was given a second chance. But I wanted to know why she was alive, why she had to make me suffer by being there, why she was here and Maya. How long has it been? A year since she moved here? Not a day has passed where I could take my mind off Maya. Not a day. I wonder if she knows how much pain she has caused me.

* * *

**MAX's POV**

Why? Why did I have to look like her? Just cause I look like her doesn't mean I want to remind him of her every day. I don't have a choice. I didn't choose to look like this now did I? But why do we look so alike? It could be coincidental but can nature really create two almost identical people that are not related? Then the bell rang. I headed towards the door still shaken up by what I had been told. I tried pulling the door open but I was too weak, I couldn't. Then a warm hand touched mine and I turned around. It was Iggy, he pushed the door opened, "ladies first," he said with a smile. Woah! He was so handsome when he smiled, it was breath-taking. Why did such a nice guy have to be friends with Fang? I had completely forgotten he was still on the roof.

"Thank you." I said with slight hesitation as I walked through the door. He must have heard everything but he didn't look at all surprised or startled by what had occurred.

"Max. Please keep what you heard today sealed away. I don't wish to see Fang like this. In turn I will make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore." he said and handed me a bandaid. "I'm sorry that Fang has caused you so must suffering in the past year and I have sat by and done nothing." he said in a kind and caring voice and paused for a moment. But then he spoke again it was like ice daggers had been shove into my back and through me heart. "To be honest I hated you at first as well. You and Maya, I wouldn't be able to tell you two apart even if I tried. Every time I see you, you bring a lot of memories back that I had shared with Maya and it hurts... a lot." he voice was cold and unwavering.

He continued, "Fang has taken it pretty badly for the past year, she as his only family that he had left and then she left it's not your fault that you look like her. Nature does wonders sometimes. Maybe it's fate that we met. I hope you can forgive us." he said with a slightly warmer tone. "Okay time to head to class. I'll see you around." he turned around and began walking down the stairs.

"What was your relationship with Maya?" I asked out loud. Oh no, I didn't mean to ask that I was just thinking it but it slipped out.

"We were close friends. The three of us. She was the most amazing girl." and with that he disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

School ended for the day. Wow so much has happened in the last 6 hours. I was still so shocked by all the news I had heard today. After the incident at recess, I spent all of lunch sitting in a cubicle in the toilets. I avoided Angel because I didn't want her to worry. She'd probably begin questioning me and asking me if I was alright. She was nice but she made me feel like I was a burden to her. It kinda sucks.

Most of the students had left by now. It was 3:30 pm and we usually finish at 3:10, but I had to see Mr. Stone about why I was late. He had noticed my face was slightly swollen and asked if I was okay to which I told him I was fine. He then let me off and told me to be on time to his classes from now on. Yes he is very strict about being on time. As I slowly made my way to the school gate I had realised I missed the last school bus home meaning I would have to walk 30-40 minutes to get home. I then noticed that Fang was sitting alone at a bench not far from the school entrance. He had his back to me. I didn't want him to see me but I had to walk that way to get out of the school.

Just then my phone rang and he spun around. It was from mum. "Hello mum, I'm sorry..." I was then cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Sorry is this Maximum Ride?" came a male's voice through the speaker.

Suddenly my heart started pounding. "Yes it is. Why do you have my mother's phone? Where's my mother?" I questioned him in a trembling voice.

"Sorry Max we have some bad news, your mother has passed away."

I felt my world shatter before my eyes.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 3! Hope you liked it. I'll see you all soon! :D **

**SKXZ**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4-Recovery

**Yay! Chapter 4. A bit of an angsty chapter but i hope you enjoy it! I will upload the next chapter in a few hours. Exciting things are to come! And I promise FAX will come along soon as well ;)**

**Please R&R!**

**ENJOY!**

**(no major characters added in this chapter)**

**CHAPTER 4- Recovery**

* * *

I fell to my knees. I could just feel the building up of tears and if I blink any moment now, they would come flowing out. I wanted to get up; I wanted to run home, I wanted all of this to be a lie, a dream. Why? I just lost the last person that ever cared for me. My beloved mother. My tears wouldn't stop. I was sobbing. Then in the midst of my mass of thoughts I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up and saw Fang walking towards me, I had completed forgot that he was there. "I'm sorry I'm here. I know you don't want to see me. I will leave." He didn't say anything. I put my hands on the ground and tried to push myself up. I managed to force myself onto my feet but I wasn't very stable.

"Didn't I warn you on the roof this morning? Have you need me to drill it into your head? Stop crying and get the fuck out of my face. I thought you were a lot tougher than that." he spat.

"Tougher? You don't even know what happened so leave me alone! I don't want to see you as much as you don't want to see me!" I yelled as tears kept flowing out of my eye. "My mother just died! Get the fuck out of my way!" and with that I pushed passed him and ran home.

All I could heart was my heart beating. I was going insane. I ran as fast as I could. Tears were still flowing out of my eyes and my vision was completely blurry. As I turned into my street I could smell smoke. It smelt familiar and gave me shivers down my back. There had been a fire. As I arrived at the front of my house there was a fire-truck and my neighbour, Mrs Agnes standing with a fire-fighter. I calmed myself down by taking deep breathes. Slowly I approached him. "Where's my mother?" I said hoping that what I heard on the phone wasn't what really happened.

"Sorry Max, I know this is hard..." but before he could finish I cut him off.

"Where is my mother!?" I shrieked at him. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes again. Mrs. Belle tried to calm me down. She was an oldish lady of about 60 years old and had lived in the house beside ours for her whole life. She was the only other person in this world that really cared for me though we haven't known each other too long.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay. You can live with me. I can take care of you." she tried to hush my crying. I tried my best to give her a smile for her generous and kind offer.

"We're not too sure exactly how the house caught fire but we believe it was because one of the stoves was left on after cooking. By the time your mother had smelt the smoke and gone into the kitchen to check what had happened, the fire had already engulfed half the kitchen. She tried her best to put the fire out but it was going out of control and she couldn't. When she realised it was impossible she was about to leave but was trapped inside the kitchen when the door of the kitchen collapsed. We were able to retrieve the body except it is a bit gruesome and don't believe you would want to see it. Luckily not all your possessions perished in the fire and once we make sure the house is, secure you will be able to collect your things. I am very sorry for your loss." with that the fire-fighter went back to work.

That was a lot of information to take in. All the events in the day were a lot to take in. I had questions for my mother. I wanted to ask her if I had a sister after seeing that photo. Now I was just left with questions and no answers. Why did my mother have to be taken away from me? Why? She was the last relative that I knew of that I had left. I guess it could have been worse and I could've been left with absolutely no one, but I had Mrs. Agnes. Thanks to her generosity I was able to stay with her.

Over the next 2 weeks I took time off school and cleaned out what remained in my burnt home and to get use to my new life (without mum). There were photo albums, jewellery, diaries, clothes, books and so on. I packed all the photo albums (thank god they weren't demolished in the fire) and some of the other things that I thought had sentimental value. Mrs. Agnes had also told me that she was now my legal guardian as mum had put that on her will. She also mum had left me quite a lot of money and it would legally be mine when I turned 18, but for now she was kept it in the bank and told me she was going to make sure it was safe until I turned 18. "Thank you." was all I could say to her.

Throughout the entire first week I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I would picture my mother burning in the flames unable to escape and I would wake up sweating and calling out to her. Mrs. Agnes tried her best to comfort me and I thanked her for it repeatedly. However nothing was ever going to be the same without mum. I wasn't ready to live by myself. I wasn't ready for her to leave me. I wasn't ready for any of this. At times I wanted to join her. I had thought about it for the whole week but I knew mum would have wanted to be happy. She would have wanted me to stay strong. I knew she was watching over me. I had to be strong.

The following week, I had recovered slightly and replied to Angel's text messages which she had left me the previous week. I felt slightly bad for not replying to her but she was more worried than angry. She asked me if I was alright and why I wasn't at school. I had called into the school and told them of my situation and asked them to keep it confidential. I didn't want the attention. I told Angel I was fine and that she didn't have to worry. She had updated me on what had occurred at school and how she was very lonely without me. "Welcome to my life, that was me before you came along :)" I had told her. I had hour long conversations with her every night and we got to know each other better. But I still didn't tell her my mother passed away. I thought it would be better to tell her in person. But the second week was a lot better than the first. Because of Angel, I managed to smile during that week. She was so amazing, I'm glad I met her.

Every night in the second week after my hour conversations with Angel I would stare up into the night sky and picture mum's face. I would tell her how I was and would tell her the new things I learnt about Angel. I told her I was happy and she didn't have to worry about me. I told her to watch over me and see me become stronger every day. Then I would always be able to picture her smiling back at me. Though I always remember her telling me I was a strong independent girl, I would still tear up slightly when I reminisced about the past before I slept. I was finally able to sleep after a whole week of insomnia. I would dream about mum and how her and I spent time together in the past. I knew she would always be with me. Always and forever.

Two weeks and a bit had passed since my mum had left me. I returned to school and everything was as usual. No one took notice of me. Thank god. As I walked through the school gates Angel came sprinting towards me. She jumped and hugged me and welcomed me back.

"Dude! You didn't call or reply to my messages for a whole week and you didn't come to school. Do you know how damn worried I was?!" She exclaimed. She tried to say it in an angry tone but she couldn't I smiled at her and apologised.

"You haven't missed out on much because I did all your notes for you." she handed me a stack of paper. They were pretty thick but since she had already turned them into notes I just had to read over them. I was so overwhelmed with joy. As she was going on about how she was going to kill me the next time I pulled something like this I hugged her as tightly as I could.

"Thank you Angel. Everything is so much better with you around." I whispered as I tried to hold my tears back. But I couldn't.

"Hey hey hey, it's alright I was only kidding." she said while trying to calm me down.

"Haha, no I'm just really happy that I met someone so amazing." I said as I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Oh stop it you. Anyway is it alright if I ask why you didn't come to school for the last 2 weeks?" she asked wondering if she had made a mistake once she had finished.

Oh right I thought. I was going to tell her in person. "My...my...my..." but I couldn't get it out. I didn't want to tell her and I didn't want her to worry.

"Your what?" she inquired.

"Is it alright if I don't tell you just yet?

"Yea sure that's fine." she said with a smile. "Let's get to class."

School was as per usual except I felt the teachers sympathising me and always asking me if I was alright. The school even organised times for me to go see the school counsellor. It was great everyone at school was worrying for me but I didn't really need all this attention. My visits to the counsellor annoyed me. During my visits she would always stare at me as if she could see ghosts. On my final visit she noticed the scar which the Fang's cigarette burn had left on my left collarbone and all the scratch scars on my arm. She kept asking me if I was okay and if the caretaker I was currently living with was abusing me. What? Mrs Agnes? Yea right I thought. I told the counsellor firmly that I was fine and the marks were due to my carelessness. Then afterwards I asked if it was alright if I didn't come to my sessions anymore. I mean I wasn't mentally ill or anything and I wasn't emotionally unstable. She told me it was alright if I didn't come anymore but if anything worried me or if anything bad happened that I would have to tell her right away. I thanked her for all her time and exited her office.

As I came out of the office I saw Fang sitting in a chair waiting his turn. I didn't know he saw the counsellor. As he brushed past me he whispered "Meet me on the roof, we need to talk." And with that he disappeared into the counsellor's office.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Hope it was good even though it was a kinda predictable chapter. I would also like to give a big thanks to all those who have reviewed, favourited this story or followed me. All the support makes me really happy and I hope to further improve my writing and impress you guys! I'm thinking of writing another fanfic so if you guys have any suggestions let me know!**

**Please R&R! Thank you so much!**

**See you soon! :D**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5-Reflections and Thoughts

**Yessssssss that's right Chapter 5! I can't believe the amount of support and lovely remarks I have received from those amazing people who have read this story. I would like to thank you guys, so THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! It means a lot to me especially since this is my first fanfic. I had no idea that so many people would like it. i'm also for the mistake I made in the last chapter. I was meant to say Chapter 4 at the beginning except I called it Chapter 5 (SORRY GUYS!). THIS IS CHAPTER 5 :D**

**Anyway enough of me blabbering HAHA...**

**Enjoy!**

**(No new characters added in this Chapter)**

**CHAPTER 5- Reflections and Thoughts**

* * *

School had ended for the day and I made my way to roof wondering what Fang wanted to talk about. I was slightly scared. Okay I lied, I was actually really scared. He might be getting me back for pushing him. Or maybe for appearing in front of him and reminding him of Maya. I reached the door. I breathed in and pushed open the door.

I couldn't smell smoke. Usually whenever I came up here, Fang would be smoking. He often comes to the roof to smoke and not get caught by the teachers. Usually whenever he tells me to come up, he's smoking. It was quite bizarre, but it was a good thing because even though I have basically fully recovered from my mother's death, anytime I smell smoke, I feel myself plunge back to the moment of when I arrived home that afternoon. To the sight of my house, almost completely destroyed. Sometimes if I am deep in thought about it I still start tearing up. It has gotten a lot better though.

Slowly with timid footsteps I turned the corner and saw him sitting there with his eyes closed. He was fast asleep. He looked peaceful, the complete opposite of his usual self. I didn't know what to do, if I woke him up he'd most probably beat me and if I just left well, I'd be dead. So I sat down in front of him. I stared at him realising how good-looking he was. He had nice long eyelashes that girls would kill for, his nose and mouth were perfect as well. He just had a really gorgeous face and he was tall and well built. My dream guy. Wait what was I thinking? I'm complimenting this guy when he has done nothing but hurt me? I tried to snap out of it but I couldn't. Then he said my name, yet he was still asleep. I was startled. "Max, don't cry, I'm sorry I did this to you. Don't leave me! No not again please don't leave me. Please don't." Tears came running down his cheeks. He was crying in his sleep. And he was saying MY name. What was going on?

He became really restless and sweat began forming on his forehead and face. I didn't know what to do. Out of instinct, I started shaking him and telling him to wake up. "Fang, Fang, Fang, wake up. Wake up Fang."

"Maya? Is that really you? Maya?" he asked as he awoke and embraced me.

"Uhhhh... Fang I'm not Maya."

When he got back his senses, he let go of me and got up. I was surprised he didn't push me onto the floor and then start beating me.

"Sorry." he said while clearing his throat.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine just don't talk please, I keep hearing Maya's voice echoing in my head when you speak." He said in a kind voice. Something was up, I was sure of it but not too sure what it was. I wanted to ask but didn't know how because he told me to not speak.

"How have you been the last two weeks? Is everything alright?" he asked while avoiding eye contact with me.

I nod slightly.

"You can talk." he said.

"Yes, everything's fine why wouldn't it be?" I asked thinking he didn't know my mum had passed away.

"Well... that afternoon when I saw you, you were on the floor crying and I was just so out of it that day after you know, you finding out about my sister and all. I was really pissed. I didn't know that you were going through a rough patch." he said sounding like he genuinely cared.

"Wait what? Nothing happened... I was just upset from all the times you ummmm... hurt me." I lied diverting my gaze to the ground.

"Max, don't play dumb, I know your mum died." he said bluntly.

"How do you know I said? I haven't told anyone but the school. Did the bloody school counsellor tell you?

"No, you yelled at me that afternoon when I was being a total dickhead. You don't remember?"

I did? I thought. Oh wait, I did, I was just so upset and confused it accidentally slipped. "Oh I did? I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"No Max, I should be the one that is sorry. I've treated you badly for too long and acted like such a brat about what I had gone through. I'm sorry please forgive me." he said as he turned to look me in the eyes.

What had gotten into him? Did someone knock some sense into him? He looked like he felt really guilty for what he had done, but was I really ready to forgive him? The pain, the eternal scars, all the hurt that he had put me through... For once I was in the control of the situation, I could voice what I thought. I was happy he finally came to understand and apologised but I didn't believe that was enough.

"Fang." I began. "You know what you put me through the last year was hell. Not a day went past that didn't remind me of all the pain you had put me through. The scars, cuts and the bruises. It was unbearable. I don't know if I can forgive you." I said as I stared back at him. "You're a nice guy to those you care about, I know. But I've been through too much pain because of you I can't..."

"It's fine if you can't forgive me now, but I just want to know you better. I don't want you to remember me as the person that caused you pain even though I did. I want to be there for you because I know how it feels to lose those who are close to you. Please give me a chance." he said pleadingly.

"You will have to let me think about it. Why are you like this all of a sudden? You're so different." I said.

"I just know what it's like to lose a mother and I don't want to be the person I was. How are things at home okay now? You're living with your dad now right?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I have no one, I never got to know dad, he died before I reached the age of one. I don't have siblings, or relatives that I know of. I just have my neighbour Mrs. Agnes who I live with now. Please don't tell anyone this. No one, not even Angel knows about this." I told him. Why was I telling him so much? For the last 2 weeks I had wanted to talk to someone about it and I didn't feel anyone understood the pain I felt. But Fang, I just poured out all my feelings, my past, everything to him. Did we really have a connection? Could we really relate?

"I'm sorry to hear that Max. But I hope you can forgive me. Please."

We locked eyes for what seemed like a very long time. I could see the pain he felt. The sadness and hurt he had gone through. It was the same way I looked after mother died. It was like looking at myself in the mirror. But I wasn't ready to forgive him, no not yet. But this was a good start.

"Thank you for apologising. Time will tell if I am able to forgive you. This is a good start Fang. I like the you now. It's different, it's good. Let's keep this conversation just between the two of us." I said with a genuine smile. "Well if that's all I'm gonna go." and with that I turned around and headed towards the door. I could feel myself tearing up and about to cry. I was happy, filled with joy that Fang had finally changed. I always believed that there was a reason for everything someone did, a reason for why things happened the way they did. It is all about our journey in life. It was fate that brought this. Today I knew my fate had turned for the better. I could feel the worst was over.

I hurried to the door, trying my best to hold my tears in. I didn't want to show Fang how I really felt. I wanted him to suffer slightly, just slightly for the things he had done. I wanted him to feel the way I felt. The feeling a rejection, hurt. It wasn't a selfish thought right?

* * *

**FANG's POV**

I was such a dickhead in the past. That afternoon when I was told her she was an eyesore and ridiculed her I had no idea something like that had happened. Now to find out she has no one left, she's definitely a strong girl. I just want to help her and let her know that I didn't mean what I did in the past. I must have hurt her, almost to the point of disrepair. How could I have done those things to her. A guy bashing up a girl? What was wrong with me?

After the day I found out, Iggy had a talk with me warning me to not hurt her anymore. I thought he knew that Max's mother died too but when I asked him if he knew about the "incident" he asked me what the hell I was on about. I decided to actually go to the counsellor and get some help and it really worked. I was just filled with so much pain and anger after Maya's death that I couldn't control. Now I wanted to protect her. I wanted to help Max. I had realised my mistakes but was it too late? Was she ever going to forgive me? I couldn't have that.

She began walking away. Was I going to lose my chance? I couldn't let it happen she needed to know that I regret every moment that I made her suffer. She needed to know how I truly felt. The past 2 weeks I had tried to deny what Iggy had told me he thought I felt of Max during our deep discussion. It never occurred to me. I was in complete denial, but he was right. I had suppressed those feelings with anger and hate. Every time I saw her I told myself how much I hated her, how much I wanted to make her suffer because she was there and Maya wasn't. But really I wanted her. I wanted her to live a happy life, a life which Maya never had the chance to live. The feelings of anger and hatred my mind used to mask what my heart truly felt. But after 2 weeks of deep thought I realised this was true. Iggy had reminded me and the counsellor had helped me realise. I couldn't let her slip away. I ran towards her and embraced her.

* * *

**MAX's POV**

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. The tears had already begun flowing down my cheeks. "Max, you have to know how I truly feel." he whispered into my ear. "I love you."

* * *

**That ends Chapter 5! Exciting stuff huh? Please don't hate me for leaving it at a somewhat ambiguous ending. Thanks to all the support and love for this story chapters will come out pretty regularly!**

**Please R&R!**

**And I will see you all soon! 3**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6-Discovery

**Another Chapter is out, Chapter 6! I will let you guys get right into it :D**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6- Discovery**

* * *

I tried to get out of the embrace but he was hugging me too tightly. "Fang let go." I said with tears still rolling slowly and silently down my face. He wouldn't let go. Was he out of his mind? I'm not too sure if he has his own head screwed on properly. How can someone who was so mean and violent towards me for the past year change so much in just 2 weeks? How? I could feel an aching sensation in my chest. If I had known him from the start to be someone like the person he is now yea I'd be head over heels in love with him but he wasn't and every time I see him it reminds me of all the marks which are scattered over my body. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "just let me stay like this Max, just for a moment."

Not long after he said these words I heard someone call out his name. "Fang, Fang are you up here? I want to talk to you. You haven't spoken to me in the past 2 weeks, come on baby don't be like this." Then the door swung open. It was Lissa. Of course it was her, it just had to be her at this time didn't it?

She looked at the two of us in disbelief and screamed "WTF. What are you doing Fang? OMFG are you cheating on me with this girl? Are you serious? You HATE her!" she screamed.

"Lissa shut up! Your voice is so bloody annoying. Are you TRYING to make my head explode?" he said in an annoyed tone still hugging me.

"Lissa it's not what you think, this is all just a misunderstanding." I said.

"Yea right, misunderstanding huh? Is that why you brought up the idea of breaking up with me Fang? Is it?" she asked while giving me the biggest dirty.

Fang finally let go of me. I let out a deep breath. I was surprised I could still breathe, that hug was quite intense. I wanted to leave but Fang grabbed onto my arm. "Fang let me go, we can talk when you have your head screwed on right." I said it a rather blunt tone.

"Sort your crap out with her first and then we will talk." I said as I shook my arm out of his hand. I wasn't buying it the hug, the talk about being sorry it sounded like what I had dreamt of, what I had hoped and all a sudden it just came true? Did he have bipolar or something? But then with Lissa talking about him wanting to break it off with her, him not smoking, not being violent or rude was he really trying? Was he genuinely trying to not see me as Maya but as Max? Has he really attempted to control his hatred for me and see me as who I am not who I perceive to be in his eyes? I wanted to know. I wanted to sort things out with him, i really did, I didn't want to have such a horrible relationship with anyone, ever. Was it really possible?

There was a lot going on it my head as I left the two and disappeared down the stairs. The most unimaginable thing was him saying that he loved me. For the rest of the afternoon all I could hear were those three words rebounding in my head. Whenever I played what he said in my head, my heart would start thumping against my chest really loudly. It was weird. I had never liked a boy in school, well seeing how I didn't talk to anyone who'd be surprised? I didn't even have girl friends before Angel came along what makes me think I would have even had a chance with a guy. All this stuff and I haven't told Angel a thing. I felt kinda bad, she worried for me and took care of me even though she was new and in return I often saw myself trying to keep distance from her. I really needed to tell her all this stuff, maybe she could give me some advise, I mean she'd probably be more experienced in this field than me. I will tell her tomorrow.

That night, I had a lot going on in my head. I just kept replaying what happened on the roof in my head. The roof in my mind had always been a place which just reminded me of torture and pain. It was the place where I had gotten the majority of my scars and bruises on my body. I hated that place. But my view has been shifted slightly all because of the events that occurred today. Was it because of the fact that all the pain in my life was about to fade away? Fang had changed but was it an act. He looked legitimately sad and guilty for what he had done today he really did and he definitely sounded genuinely sorry. Maybe I should test him. Ha that's a smart idea. Or maybe I could ask Iggy. Would he talk to me? He was a nice guy, I'm sure he would.

I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock on my bedside table, 1:32am. Nup I couldn't sleep. I was gonna go through and sort out the rest of my belongings from home. I have grown quite accustomed to Mrs. Agnes' house. It was small but comfy and being right next door to my old home made it feel even more warming. Yes some would say it brings back bad memories to live next the place where deaths of loved ones have occurred but I quite like it. My burnt down house has been completely demolished and being rebuilt into a more modern home. Mrs. Agnes had told me this exciting news. She said once it was complete she would allow me to use the money mum had left to buy the property so I can still own the home mum and I had spent and shared some of our greatest moments in. It was news that brought tears of joy to my eyes. It was great.

I closed the door to my room making sure not to disturb Mrs Agnes, and took out the box of stuff that still had to be sorted. I switched on my desk lamp and began going through the things. I had gone through some photo albums and looked through all of them. I was such an adorable baby I had thought to myself. There were only a few albums left over along with some jewellery and diaries I had kept in primary and mum had kept and there was a jewellery box. I flipped through the remaining three albums realising one of them was missing a photo in the beginning. It was weird but maybe it had just fallen out. I went through the rest of the box sorting the album and placing them on my bookshelf and taking out photos which I liked so I could frame them and put them in my room. The jewellery like earrings, bangles, bracelets and necklaces I put it the three separate jewellery boxes mum owned. The final jewellery box I had never ever seen before. It had a wood-like pattern on the outside with floral decorations in gold and a small gold latch. When I opened it there sat mum's pearl earrings and necklace on sapphire blue velvet. It was so smooth. The box was so unique and special; I wondered why mum never showed me this. She probably thought I would take it from her since it was so beautiful. The earrings and necklace much have been worth heaps, I remember her showing me once and telling me how dad had given it to her on their 5 anniversary. It was such a sweet and romantic story.

Just then I realised a part of the velvet had been cut open. I dug my finger into the seam and slowly pulled the velvet out from the area in which it was tucked. I removed the pearl earrings and necklace before peeling the velvet back completely. There sat a photo. It had two baby girls in it and they looked barely a week old. I lifted the photo and examined it closely; I recognised the blanket which they were wrapped in. It was my favourite blanket as a kid. Holy crap was this what I thought it was? The photo was it the one missing from the album which had all my pre first birthday photos in. Wow, mum must have hid this for a reason and it looked exactly like what I thought it was. If I had to bet, that photo hidden so well in mum's jewellery box which I wouldn't have noticed if the velvet wasn't wrinkled was a photo of me and another girl a few days after we were born. That other girl was Fang's supposed sister, Maya.

* * *

**So that is Chapter 6! Yes sorry it was a short chapter D:**

**AUTHOR NOTE TO LOVELY READERS: I have an announcement to make...**

**Firstly, this story will be going on a hiatus for many reasons which I will explain now:**

**I have another great (but cliché) idea for another Maximum Ride story.**

**It's hard for me to get into the mindset of two stories and it's just confusing so I'm going to start my new story and if there are desperate calls for me to update this story then I will definitely do the next chapter(s) for this story**

**I am going on holidays. Yay for me! :D**

**BUT seeing how I have gotten much support from you guys I can't bear to see those who love my work suffer so I will definitely update one (both if you guys are lucky) of the stories regularly. The compliments, reviews and support I have received from everyone, words cannot describe how grateful and thankful I am. Honestly speaking, I use to hate writing stories but man you guys light up my world and writing is just so much fun! :D**

**Secondly, for those who are enjoying this story if you really really really really really are desperate to find out what happens next, WRITE REVIEWS! It may just make me upload a chapter/s for you guys. I know this may be a bit mean of me but I promise you all that I WILL continue this story but just at a later date (maybe early if my other story doesn't go well).**

**But please check out the new story! I promise not to disappoint :D**

**Please still support me! I love you guys!**

**See you soon xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7-The Past

**I lied...although I did say hiatus, it wasn't a very long one :P I was just in the mood to continue this story so I hope you guys enjoy reading it :D **

**Hopefully it's a good read.**

**Chapter 7- The Past**

* * *

If my guess was correct then Maya was actually my twin sister. I stared at the photo for a while and still couldn't believe my eyes. How come mother never told me this? I was so surprised and so lost. I had so many questions for her, but now they would just be left unanswered because she wasn't here anymore. Oh my god. Did Fang know about this? Did he know that his sister may not actually have been his sister that she may have been adopted? Had he ever thought of that? I had to ask him, I had to tell him this news. I put the photo in a pocket in my bag before going back to bed. For the rest of the night I was unable to fall asleep. My head was just filled with so many questions it killed me. I tossed and turned all night without sleeping a wink. Before long it was 7a.m. in the morning. I was tired and really restless. As I got ready for school all I could think about was that photo. On the way to school all I could think about was the photo. All that went through my mind was the photo and the questions of why I had a twin sister that mum had kept a secret. Could it have been mum abandoned Maya when she was young. I wasn't even 100% sure that Maya was my twin sister. I wasn't even completely sure that the photo I found was of us, but my gut told me it was and I couldn't help but follow that feeling.

As I reached school I went to look for Fang. Weird I know, I'd usually be avoiding him but he needed to know this as well. If this was all true, if Maya was actually my sister Fang had a lot of explaining to do as to how she died. Maybe I deserved the pain and the scars I received. It may be for the hard life Maya had to live. A life without her actual family and to die at such a young age. Maybe I could let the torture that I had been through slide, just for Maya, just for what she had been through. Where was Fang? My first guess was the roof. I headed to the roof, hoping Fang would be there, he usually was, that was his hang out spot. And there he was. But Lissa was there as well. I stormed up to him. "Fang we need to talk." I said as I grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing touching my boyfriend?" Lissa yelled as she exhaled the smoke which she had inhaled from her cigarette. Ughhh... It was disgusting. I coughed repeatedly.

"Please Fang, it's urgent." I pleaded, still splattering away because of the smoke. I couldn't stand the smell. Flashes of the scene of when I arrived home that afternoon ran through my head. I needed to leave now.

"Yeah yeah sure," he said as he flung Lissa's hand off his arm and followed me. I hurriedly left with Fang following closely behind. We went back downstairs and found an empty classroom. We both walked in and I closed and locked the door behind me. I steadied my breathing slightly. I was so out of breath from that fast walking climbing up the stairs and coming back down and all the thinking just wore me out. "What did you want to talk about?" Fang asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Okay Fang, I'm sorry to bring this up again but I really need to know this." I said sounding slightly desperate.

"Mhmm? What do you wanna know?" he asked me steadily.

"Maya, when was her birthday?" I asked and then my heart began to skip a beat. If we were born on the same day, there is no doubt that she is actually my sister. No one could look exactly look like me, have the same birthday as me, and be in a baby photo which my mum kept hidden away and not be my twin. The chances of that happening would be zilch. I gulped as I waited for him to respond.

"She was born on the 15th of August 1997, why?"

"Wait could you repeat that?" I said in a very very shaky voice.

"15th of August, 1997" he said at a very slow pace.

Oh my god, this was unreal. That was my birthday! There was no way she wasn't my sister. I can't believe this. She was my twin sister that I never got to meet and never will, ever. I missed my chance to meet someone like me. I began to cry.

"Wait what's wrong? Did something happen?" Fang asked me as he approached me and pat me on the back.

"Fang..." I began, but I couldn't say anymore, the last part of the sentence was stuck in my throat.

"Yes what? Please tell me." he said in a distressed tone.

"M-M-M-Maya, is a-a-a-actually m-m-m-my twin s-s-s-sister." I barely managed to get that part of the sentence out as I was hyperventilating through my cries.

Fang looked shocked, he just stared at me. He went pale like a ghost. "What did you just say?"

"Maya is actually my twin sister." the second time around saying it was much easier than the first.

"No way. That's not possible, she's my sister. I have pictures of her when she was a baby. You're lying. Stop lying Max!" he yelled at me looking completely enraged.

"I'm not lying Fang, there's no other way to explain it. We share the same birthday, I have a photo of the two of us at barley one week old." I said as I pulled out the photo from my bag and handed it to him.

"No. So you're saying Maya is actually your sister and my parents adopted her when I was barely a one year old?" he said hesitantly.

"We will confirm this somehow, what I really want to know is how she died." I said looking him straight in the eye.

**FANG's POV**

How can this be? Maya's MY sister. She's been my family for as long as I can remember. This didn't make any sense. I watched Max as she kept sobbing. I felt completely useless. She looked at me with pleading eyes to help her figure out what was going on. She looked so sad, and hurt but most of all lonely and helpless. I felt the same as she did, helpless. If Maya was really her sister, I would have had no one that was really related to me since I was 3. Just thinking about it brought anger and sadness. My heart ached. I didn't have family except for Maya and now I find out that we aren't actually related. This is ridiculous. I told her I didn't believe her. I refused to. But the worse was to come. She asked about Maya's death.

"We will confirm this somehow, what I really want to know is how she died." she said looking me straight in the eye.

I froze unable to answer the question. How she died. Those three words plunged me right back to that Summer. My head began pounding and aching. I placed my hands on the temple of my head and yelled in pain. I didn't want to remember, I didn't want to see the past, I didn't want to relive what had happened. "Arghhhhhh..." I groaned as I fell to my knees. Max hurried over to asked me if I was okay. She began stroking my back and tried calming me down even though she was also distressed. How was I so mean to someone that was so kind? My headache had slowly receded and I could think straight again. I got back onto my feet and looked at Max. Her tear-stained face made me feel heart-broken and I could feel her pain. This pain was the same as the day I lost Maya. The pain was indescribable. I exhaled loudly and began to speak. "Maya's death was a accident which happened two years ago during the summer." As soon as I finished this sentence I knew this was going to be a hard story to tell. My throat and lips were dry and I could hardly speak.

"It was two years ago, during a summer's night. Maya, Iggy and I decided to go to the beach at 9 pm and go for a swim to beat the heat. You may have heard from Iggy I was very protective of my sister." I said and paused. Should I still refer to her as my sister? She wasn't actually my sister anymore.

"It's fine just call her you sister." Max said as if she could read my mind and gave me a slight smile. "Please continue."

"So we all went into the water and it was quite dark then. Iggy who was the sensible one only swam near the shore and between the red and yellow flags. Me, being the crazy person I am swam far out into the ocean and away from the flags. After a little while Iggy went back onto shore and called out to me and told me to be careful of rips and sharks. But I was having too much fun. It was so hot that day and just being in the water was so refreshing. Maya was also enjoying herself in the water. She swam as far out as I did but away from the other flag in the opposite direction of me. She shouted out to me and told me to catch. She kept beckoning me and was like 'Fang catch me if you can'. So I swam towards her and she just kept swimming further out into the ocean away from the flag and shore. Iggy was watching us and yelling at us to be careful. Soon after Iggy finished his sentence I heard Maya scream at the top of her lungs. I looked in her direction to see her splattering about and screaming out my name. 'Fang, Fang save me, a shark has bitten my leg!' After she barely got that sentence out she went under. I called out to Iggy for help." I breathed in deeply and held my tears back.

"Then I swam towards where she was as fast as I could. When I reached where she was I saw a figure in the water with a shark shaped figure. The shark was at least 3 metres long. I was so scared at the time but I had to get Maya back on shore so I used all my force and kicked the shark in the head to make it let go of Maya. After about 3 kicks it let go and swam off. The water around us was warm because of all the blood. I was so scared that more sharks would come if they sensed the blood. Luckily Iggy and I are strong swimmers. He came and we both carried Maya onto the beach. She was unconscious and I was panicking like crazy. The flesh on her left leg had been so savagely bitten I knew it was beyond repair and she would have to have it amputated. And she had lost so much blood we needed to get her to a hospital or she would die. Iggy performed CPR on her but she didn't respond. Then suddenly she began coughing up water. And she opened her eyes. She was so pale in the moonlight and she couldn't move but she was alive. But I had been happy to early. Her face told me she was in so much pain. I lifted her head and placed it in my lap. She smiled at me and Iggy and spoke. 'Iggy you have been like a brother to me, I love you heaps, please take care of Fang and be someone he can call family.' Iggy began crying and I already had tears dripping from my face onto her. She then looked at me, 'It's alright. Don't blame yourself Fang. I love you big bro.' and she touched my face and I held her hand. But then she closed her eyes again and her hand dropped. She was gone, just like that she was taken away from me." I finished the story and looked at Max. She was standing beside me, staring at the floor and the carpet in front of her had drops of tears stained on it.

"I'm really sorry Max. I didn't mean for that to happen to her. If I hadn't asked her to come to the beach with me, if I had listened to Iggy, none of this would have happened." I didn't know what else to say, then I broke down into tears. I had never cried in front of a girl like this. But I guess it was alright, she was someone I wanted to protect with my life now.

**MAX's POV**

The story left me in tears. I was shocked beyond words. Maya died from blood loss cause of a shark attack. She must have been in so much pain. I wondered if she knew she wasn't actually Fang's sister. She probably didn't, there were no signs that her family didn't love her. Fang treated her like she was his jewel. I see why Fang was so pained and angered when he first saw me. I must have been like Maya's ghost to him. He must have been so scared, so frightened. All I wanted to do was comfort him and tell him it was okay. I didn't blame him and more importantly Maya didn't either. All the **if** this didn't happen and **if** that didn't happen was all what he had hoped but it had occurred anyway, there was nothing we could do about it. Maybe I could fill Maya's place and be someone whom could be like a younger sister to him. But I don't think I'd ever be able to take her place. Though we sounded the same, looked the same I doubt we act the same.

I hugged Fang and could hear him sobbing silently. He buried his face on my shoulder. "It's okay Fang, what has happened as already passed. I don't blame you for what happened to Maya and most importantly she didn't either. I want to visit her grave someday with you if that's okay." I said while patting his back. "I guess we are quite similar, losing our loved ones and being left behind with no one that's a part of our family to care for us. At least you still have Iggy and I have Mrs Agnes."

"Now I'll have you and you will have me and Iggy." he said suddenly through his sobs. "I will take you to visit Maya's grave."

I smile and the room is silent except for the once in a while sniffle from Fang. I guess these are the pains we shared.

* * *

**Not too sad I hope :) Was it enjoyable? I decided to upload because so many asked and I just had spare time on my hands. Quite an ambiguous ending but don't worry there is more. Please do check out my other story "Maximum High".**

** Please R&R.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8- I Wish I Could See You

**So like I said in my other story "Maximum High" I haven't been getting many reviews since chapter 6 and I am slightly disappointed. Some support would be nice for example suggestions on what you would like to occur in the story and so forth. Please help me cause I am actually completely out of ideas...**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 8- I Wish I Could See You**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the story of Maya's death. Fang and I have spoken once in a while but we are still kind of awkward because of all the weird things which have happened between us. It's weird isn't it? I mean for you to suddenly find out that your sister was supposedly someone else's sister who hated you for looking like their supposed sister. I know confusing and weird. But school has definitely gotten heaps better. Angel and I spend heaps of time together on weekends and after school. I have also been able to talk and get to know some people in my year. Something I wouldn't have dreamt of doing a couple of months ago. But now school was school. It was different it was good. I had told Angel what had happen, every last bit of detail and she was so shocked that she began crying. I had never met so one so close and comforting. It was great. I made her promise, swear on her life that she would keep every last word a secret because I hadn't let Fang tell anyone yet and she agreed. She was definitely someone I could trust with my life. Everything felt right but not really. I still had questions, too many of them in fact. I climbed the stairs to the roof, and yes I'm going to meet Fang. I'm not too sure about what but I'm sure it was something to do with Maya. I reached the roof and found Iggy and Fang lying down. Both of them had a book on their face. Usually I wouldn't wake them up but seeing how now our relationship is very very different I wasn't too afraid to disturb them from their slumber.

"Fang, Fang I'm here" I said as I crouched down and shook him slightly.

He stirred slightly and then turned to his side and ignored me. So then I went to Iggy, "Iggy, it's Max, get up." I said doing the same as I didn't to Fang.

"Hmmmm... Max?" Iggy said from behind the book as he stretched his arms. He took the book off his face and sat up.

* * *

**IGGY's POV**

I sat up and looked at her. Although Fang and I had discussed this billions and billions of times I still saw no difference between her and Maya. They were the SAME. Their looks, their voices, their build were completely identical. The only difference was personality. Max was a lot more gentle and quiet in comparison to Maya. Maya was definitely a crazy party animal who was loud and outgoing. Completely identical but still different, it amazed me. "You're here to see Fang?" I asked her.

"Yea. Could you please wake him up? I'm slightly scared." she said nervously.

"Haha there's no need to be, you are precious to him now." I told her. A few month back when I found out Max's mum died Fang and I had a conversation together. He came to me and told me that Max had lost her mother and looked really worried for her. I asked him what had gotten into him. He always took his anger out on her because of what happened to Maya and now he was worried. He told me he didn't want a repeat of Maya,that he didn't want her to continue to hurt. He didn't want to hurt her but she was hurting him. That made me raise the question of whether he had feelings for her. That seemed to have rung many bells inside his head. Clearly for the past year nothing clicked with him. I remember always walking into her with him and he's just attack her like an animal and I would stand by and watch. I felt somewhat happy because I also didn't understand why she was here and Maya just had to leave us. But I realised a lot quicker than Fang that she didn't deserve the treatment she got and yet I never stopped him until that moment. I owe a lot to her but she still doesn't know it yet.

"She looked at me curiously, precious?" She asked.

"Yea he loves you... like a close friend" that came out weirder than I had expected.

"Oh right... yea he told me. It was weird." she said while laughing shyly.

"I'll wake him up for you." I said with a smile. Her smile was bright, she was different. She was like a completely changed person in the past month. She seemed stronger and more confident. Something about her made me like her more. Maybe it was the fact I could see a bit of Maya (personality) in her.

* * *

**MAX's POV**

Iggy got up and walked next to Fang. Then suddenly he lifted his foot and kicked Fang in the butt. "Get up! Max is here to see you." he yelled.

I was so shocked but it was quite funny at the same time. I started laughing. Fang suddenly shot up and groaned in agony. "You dickhead, why'd you kick my ass for?" Fang said angrily as he rubbed where Iggy had kicked. He then turned his attention to me. "Oh you're here." he said in a much nicer tone.

"Mhmm... when can I see Maya?" I asked.

"Oh yea about that. Is this weekend okay?" he asked.

"Wait why is she going to see Maya?" Iggy questioned with a raised brow.

Wait what? Fang hadn't told Iggy about this yet? I guess he kept his word about not telling anyone until I agreed. Fang shot me a look and I began to speak. "I'm sorry Iggy, I told Fang to keep this a secret from anyone and everyone until I was able to let others know." I said quite softly. Well I had told Angel so that's me breaking a promise that I made between the two of us.

"Wait what is it?" he sounded curious and anxious at the same time.

"It's about Maya." I said. "Is it alright if I tell him Fang?"

Fang nodded.

"Well, truth is Fang and I are 99% sure that Maya is actually MY sister."

Iggy looked confused. "So you're saying Maya is not actually Fang's sister but yours?"

"Yup, and we are identical twins as well." I confirmed.

"Wow! That is crazy weird."

I nodded slightly. "I wanted to go to her grave to see her for a bit, I hope that's okay with you."

"Yea... May I join you guys?" he asked soundly rather stern.

"Okay if you wanna bro." Fang said while staring into the bright blue sky.

"So it's confirmed? For this Saturday? I will meet you at Hunter's Park okay?" I asked.

"Yup alright Max. I will see you Saturday. Stay safe." Fang said.

I smiled kindly at him as a sign of saying thank you and left.

* * *

Saturday had come so quickly, I didn't know if I was ready for this. The thought that she never knew and would never know I am her sister makes my heart ache. But for me to find out was enough. It was enough. I bought some flowers before meeting up with them.

I met up with Iggy and Fang at Hunter's Park. It was so weird to see them in casual clothing. Fang was dressed in all black while Iggy was dressed in jeans, a white hoodie and red vans. "Hey." I said. "Am I late?" I was kinda scared that I was.

"No we're just early." Iggy said. Fang was really quiet; he didn't say anything and just looked down at the ground. We made our way into the cemetery past many graves and headstones. Then, we finally reached where Maya was buried. The atmosphere between the three of us was just bad. It was quiet and sad. No one spoke. I knelt down and laid the flowers down and just looked at the headstone. Tears began to fill my eyes. I turned around to see Iggy and Fang both with tears in their eyes. Fang in particular was very weird today, he hadn't uttered a single word from the moment I saw him. This must have been really hard for him to do but I am glad he did it for me. I needed to pay my respects even if it was only going to be one time. After we paid our respects, I asked to go to the beach which Maya had died. They both looked at me in shock. "Sorry Max, Fang and I are never going onto that beach again. The memories of that night have scarred us too much." he said in a sad solemn tone. I felt bad for asking them but I really wanted to go. "Then can you just tell me the name of the beach?" I asked.

"Kingscliff Beach." Iggy answered.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you for taking me to her grave, I know it must have been hard for you, I really appreciate it." I said with a smile.

* * *

Late that afternoon, I headed to Kingscliff beach. I had to take a bus there and it was quite a long trip. When I arrived, the sun was just setting and the horizon was just magnificent. The shades of reds and purples and oranges. I had never seen something so beautiful before. I made my way down to the beach. I took off my shoes and waded into the water. It was cold but it was refreshing. I stood there and looked into the distance imagining what had occurred that night. I began to scream out, "Maya! Why? Why did you have to leave me? Why did mum separate the two of us? How were you the last 14 years? Did you like your family? Would you have come home if you knew you had a twin sister living so close to you? I'm sorry you never got to meet me. I'm sorry I never got to meet you. I'm sorry." I crumpled to my knees and the tears just kept rolling down my face. I had never known her and yet I felt like I owe so much to her. I felt like she didn't deserve to live a life where she knew so little about her real family or the fact that she never knew her real family. Did she really deserve that? What had happened when we aware still babies?

* * *

**Okay guys I am completely out of ideas of what to write so if you guys have any suggestions let me know but if I am unable to think of anything and there aren't any suggestions I am afraid this story will come to an end like this.**

**So Review! And I hope you like the story (so far).**

**xoxo**


End file.
